To Fly on Broken Wings
by Honeyaxa
Summary: After all the heartbreak in her life, Maleficent decides to just cut love out of her life. Regina is a good friend and keeps it safe for her.


**To Fly on Broken Wings**

 **After all the heartbreak in her life, Maleficent decides to just cut love out of her life. Regina is a good friend and keeps it safe for her.**

 **Another break piece. Getting closer to the end of my other fic but it's really long and handles pretty dark stuff. This is light and sweet and a nice break from all that has actually gone on on the show. It's complete and cute, enjoy.**

* * *

"I need you to hold onto this for me."

Regina looked up to see what her mentor was holding. The dragon's palm was empty and the young queen furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?" She could have been more graceful with her words.

Maleficent looked intense. There was not a doubt in the queen's mind that the blonde woman before her was a horrifying dragon. Regina could feel the fire that resided in Maleficent's belly. The woman still held her palm out and Regina began to see the beginnings of purple swirls.

A golden leaf…or wing fell out of the purple smoke into her open palm. "I need you to take this with you when you leave. Don't give it back to me under any circumstances."

Regina took it a gold chain materializing attached to it, trailing down as the leaf was held between her fingers. "It's beautiful." She turned it over. It felt so light, like it was made out of clouds or light or…love. "This isn't?" Regina cast concerned eyes on her mentor.

Mal looked over, bored. "My ability to love, yes. Take it away, I have no use for it." She laid back and pulled out the bottle of diluted sleeping curse.

Regina unhooked the small gold clasp and put on the necklace. The metal felt warm on her skin. She decided it was best to leave the blonde alone, making a silent exit before poofing back to Leopold's castle.

Moments after appearing in her chamber there came a knock on the door followed by Snow White entering. "Father's been looking for you. The king and queen of the neighboring kingdom are to be here soon. Ah." Snow rushed up to touch the gold hanging around her step-mother's neck. "It's beautiful, where ever did you get this?"

Regina smiled, beaming with pride at the envy in the younger girl's voice. "Someone very special gave it to me to take care of. It's her entire world."

Snow closed her eyes, seeming lost in a dream as she kept her hand against the metal. "It feels so…familiar." She opened her eyes suddenly, blue boring into brown. "This is made of pure love. Why do you have this?"

Regina took a step back, not expecting how intense Snow had become. "Her love is a burden. She asked that I take it away." She shook her head as if they would convey her feelings better. "I couldn't let her heart remain broken like that."

Why was she telling all this to Snow White? The little brat could not keep a secret to save her life. But, for whatever reason, she felt like she could confide in the young princess. Like they both understood that this was something special, something only they could share.

Snow's face melted into a smile and she gave Regina a hug. "I hope one day, when you give it back, she understands how lucky she was to have given her heart to someone who cares so much about her."

^.=.^

"This is yours."

Maleficent jumped a little, surprised that Regina was still awake. The other two had long since passed out, drunk as could be. A small, gold chain was dropped into her waiting palm. It was warm, like Regina had been holding it for a while. "What is it?"

Regina's face fell. "It's your love." She seemed outraged, like she was personally offended that she had had the object in question. "You gave it to me a long time ago. I'm giving it back."

Mal held up the chain, watching it unfold and a golden leaf, or wing, fall and pull the chain taunt. The blonde was mesmerized, like, well, a dragon looking at treasure. Her eyes flashed to Regina, looking for a connection between the necklace and her words. "When did I give you this?"

Regina shrugged, forcing her hands into her pockets. "A while after you cursed Princess Aurora. You said you wanted me to keep it safe. I figured now would be a pretty good time to give it back."

Mal smiled teasingly. "Not back when you stole the dark curse from me?"

Regina blushed. "I was in a difficult state of mind." She looked up, seeming to remember something. "Even if you don't have everything you thought you would when you gave it to me, I want you to know that you have me. And that I really hope that can be enough."

That was the moment Maleficent realized that Regina was just as drunk as the other two. Of course. The queen always had a loose tongue after a few drinks. Mal slid the necklace into place and felt it absorb back into her. Warmth, happiness, completion.

This wasn't the same love that Mal had pushed out of her life so many years ago. No, this was new and alive. This wasn't lost love. Quite the opposite. It was love that flourished and grew into a field of flowers. It was Regina's love. Regina's love…for her dragon.


End file.
